Stuck, In the Castle of Night
by Epic.theory
Summary: My first fic. constructive criticism allowed. This fic is about Meggie and Darius Being Stuck in the castle of night, and Farids hope to save his love... Meggie Folchart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, This is a short fic about Meggie and Farid in Inkheart/spell/death . It's an epic story of when meggie is trapped in the castle of night. I might continue if you guys want, aha, it's my first fic! R&R please, Disclaimer : i wished i owned everthing. But i dont.

-  
Farids POV

It was a hot night, and Farid and Dustfinger had been waiting silently for the right time to save Meggie and Dauris from the Castle of night. Dustfinger had told Farid that he'd be leaving. Alone. But Farid had something else in mind.  
'I can't just leave her there,' he thought, 'I need to save her. I wonder how alone she is. She has the old man,  
but could she be thinking of me, as I am her?' He blushed at his thoughts, and lit a match. She had been wandering into his thoughts a lot lately. It was almost as if she was the very magic that brought him here. He could remember the day that he was brought to this world clearly. She was his star, the light that blinded his mind - and heart, with love.  
"As I said before, Farid. I'm going alone. If the soldiers see us.. Well, Lets just say I'm not as welcomed here as I used to be at Capricorns. I'll get the girl and the man, get out, then we'll see eachother here again. If I'm not Here by .. daybreak, then go back to the village of Ombra and get Fenogilo. He'll read you back where you came from. Tell him I'm not going to be back... Not in this world or any other." Dustfinger started placing everything into his now very worn out backpack. Farid looked at the ground. "Please, Dustfinger. You don't understand-" Farid was cut off.  
"No, Farid. I do understand. Me and Resa," he caught himself before he said anymore. "I'm leaving. Stay put. Gwins around here somewhere. Stay put." he said again as he turned around , and started to walk away.

"Hmm, You and Resa? Then you would understand. I-I love Meggie. I'm going to do everything I can to protect her"  
Farid stood up and brushed the soot from the match off of his pants.  
"Only Child love." Dustfinger stopped walking, but didnt look back at Farid.  
Farid licked his lips. What he was about to do could ruin everything, or save Meggies life. He picked up the chunky piece of wood he had been sitting on silently. "I'm Sorry" Was the last thing he said before he hit Dustfinger in the head with the piece of wood. Hard enough to make him pass out, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Farids face was hot as he neared the Silver castle. What he did stuck into his mind like a sharp bullet into his heart.  
Dustfinger was ... Almost his father. He loved Dustfinger too, but... How was he suppost to let him save Meggie? His Insides lurched as he got closer to the Castle. How would he get in? He didnt even know where in the castle she was. He shook his head to rid his mind of these thoughts. With the darkness as his sheild, and the fire his friend, he would save Meggie, his one, true, love.

----

As he analized the Gates, he realised only one man was on duty. 'I could easily take him out...take his armor...and hope no one notices?' Farid sighed silently. Something told him to do it. Something in him also told him that he was crazy. 'Lets do it.'

He took down the Soldier easily, and he wasnt much bigger than Farid himself. He pulled the armor off him, and put everything on over his clothes, making sure that no one could see his tanned face. He pulled the unconcious soldier behind a bush and walked back over to the ex-soldiers post. Just then, three very large men walked out, wearing the same armor as him. They walked over to him, and his heart was beating in his throat. "You better have not told anyone we left," The Shortest of the men said. The other mens faces had smiles on them. They'd taken off their helmets. The faces they wore reminded Farid of his cruel home back in the land of books.  
"I need to go inside," Farid said hopefully. 'Please work,' he thought. 'I need to save Meggie'  
The men smiled eerily. "What for?" It seemed as if the shortest one was the leader of the group, even he was the smallest.  
Farid Licked his lips under his helmet. Something in his head was screaming 'Fire.' Dustfinger had shown him how to make a flaming flower without calling aloud for it, he'd have to try something. Maybe these goons were stupid enough to fall for the trap?  
Farid called for it in his head. How he loved the firewords, he could feel them on his tongue and he could hear the small popping noise from the fire behind him. "I think I found something," he said to the men. He moved out of the way so they could see the flower. It danced for them, playing a spell on anyone that sees.  
"Gavin, look at that!" the bulkiest man said. He really was as stupid as he looked. Farid guessed he was talking to the leader.  
"The Adder won't be happy about this. I'm not telling him, he'd kill me," the short man looked at the flower with a look of disgusted astonishment. "You go Sam. You're the youngest of all the guards. Maybe he'll go easy on you"  
When nobody else said anything Farid nodded. "Okay, I'll go." As he turned for the door he heard the last of the goons laugh and say "the adder will have his head!" and the great stone door slammed behind him.

--------

The castle of night really was magnificent in a midevil kind of way. Its halls and floors were made of silver, and giant stone snakes loomed over anything below. He wispered some words of fire to find his way, the words rolled off his toungue as if speaking to a lover. A spark jumped and sped down the hall. Farid had to walk fast to keep up, but he guessed that it made him look like he was doing something important, and that he knew where to go, even though he didn't.  
The Fire reached a long spiral staircase. It bounced up, stair by stair. Farid didn't let it out of his sight, as it quickly made its way up the long flight.  
His sparks almost reached the top when they dropped into soot in a nanosecond. Farid looked up quickly.  
Through the bars of his helmet he saw Dustfingers worst enemy. Basta.  
"What are you doing here. The Adder said no one is aloud here unless it's time for guard change," Farid could smell that annoying peppermint from his breath. He wanted to strangle his beefy neck, and cover his face untill his cold heart stopped.  
"Something happened outside, so I told the Adderhead and he told me to protect the witch and the old man," He made his voice higher, so that Basta couldn't notice it. ( A/N Basta would soo be able to tell, I love him, ahaha )  
Basta stared at him for quite a while. "Get along then," he said quietly as he moved out of the way and unlocked the door.  
'Finally,' Farid thought, 'I found her.'

-----------------

A/N Okay, I'm only going to continue if i get at least 2 reviews. I'm not asking for much. Please, R&R !!


	2. Chapter 2: I love you

"Something happened outside, so I told the Adderhead and he told me to protect the witch and the old man," He made his voice higher, so that Basta couldn't notice it. ( A/N Basta would soo be able to tell, I love him, ahaha )  
Basta stared at him for quite a while. "Get along then," he said quietly as he moved out of the way and unlocked the door.  
'Finally,' Farid thought, 'I found her.'

-----------------

AN : wow! thank you all who reviewed/ subcribed! Holy cow cakes, I danced with glee when I saw my first FF e-mail.  
Almost Pooped my pants.  
Next Chapter, Here we come.

-----------------

Farids POV again.

Not even he could explain the feeling he got when he entered the dark room Meggie and Darius were unwillingly living in.  
The air was wet, which was strange for such a high altitude. It smelled musty, like mold had been growing on the walls. Farid had guessed that they wouldnt allow the captives to have light, but he couldnt even see his hand infront of his face when the door was shut.  
He walked slowly foreward to what he thought was the bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Darius's voice, almost like velvet, say in the dark.  
"Boy? Please, I only want one book, just one..," He sounded tired. Farid frowned in the dark.  
"Meggie?" He asked to the air, waiting to hear her soft voice in the night.  
She sounded suprized to hear his voice. "Farid!" she called, "Where are you?" He happily whispered some words and a small ball of flame hovered on his finger. He gasped when he saw her face, although tired, was beautiful.  
She smiled and blushed. His fire went and floated elsewhere as he walked closer to her. Darius seemed to clue in when he saw how they looked at eachother and cleared his throat. "Oh, I see. I'll be.. Um, well, I'll be..." Meggie interupted him, "over there," she said as she blushed, never looking away from his face.  
"I missed you," he said quickly. Oh, how he had. He'd thought of her every agonizingly painful moment without her. When he lost himself, he thought of her. He longed for her, her eyes, her voice... The three words didnt really fit. 'More like love,' he thought, as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I missed you too," she said, and as if reading his thoughts , she said, "I love you , Farid"  
He smiled at that. Although he knew that he needed to get them out, he wanted to stay there forever. "I love you too Meggie," he stated, "But we need to get you two out of here"  
Meggie and Darius were silent. Darius then said, "B-but how? The men are surrounding us. You were lucky to get this far, I"  
"I don't know," he said. "But I have a feeling fire will be helping us"  
Meggie looked confused. "Won't Dustfinger be helping us?" Inside I laughed. 'Not unless he wakes up,' I thought bitterly. "No," I said. "Not this time."

---------

When he opened his eyes, a throbbing pain was sent through Dustfingers body. His head ached and When he tried to stand he was overcome by dizziness that threatened to throw him back into the unfeeling darkness. He turned his head side to side, searching for Farid. He stood up quickly, (Much to his heads distaste) and struggled to stay up. His mind raced of what happened to the boy. 'Basta? No, that could'nt be it ... Remember , please remember," he screamed to himself.  
He dug his hands into his red hair, trying desperately to remember something, a fragment of his memory came to him.  
He had just turned around to try and save the girl.. Then he heard Farid say something, something...'What was it?' Dustfinger swore at himself. Why couldn't he remember? "Farid, what did you say? Why can't I remember what you said, goddamnit!" He spoke to himself quietly. He immediatly felt bad for what he said. "Sorry, Farid."

Sorry.

Sorry.

That was it! Farid had said sorry!

Then he knew. He suddenly didn't feel so bad for saying what he did. Farid left to save the girl... "No," he said aloud. "No...nonononono..." gruesome pictures of Basta's knife next to Farids body plunged into his mind. 'That didn't happen. It didn't. I'm going to save him. I'm going to save my boy.'

---------------------

A/N Yeah, I know, Super short Chapter. And yeah, I know, Dustfinger sounds uber possive of Farid..

Sorry about the swearing , I hope i didnt offend anyone.

Please, Tell me if you want some more .. Meggie/Farid Action. I'm willing to make this rated T or Even M if you are really interested in that. I know I am, ahaha.

Please, R&R, si'l vous plait!

I want 5 more reviews, if possible! woo, keep em' coming! 


End file.
